Xion's cinderella story
by dreamninja
Summary: This is basically like Cinderella but Xion is the princess


Xion was a peasant who lived with her stepmother Fuu and her stepsisters Kairi and Namine. Tonight was the ball and she had been looking forward to this night for a while she even made herself a invitations had just come and she was so excited. "Mother look we all got invitations for the ball"Xion said giving her mother the invitations. "Looks like they made a mistake there are four invitations but there are only three people going"Kairi said. "Why can't I go I have an invitation right there"Xion said reaching for one of the invitations. "Work"Fuu said taking the invitations. Xion tried to hurry and finish all her chores so she could go but her sisters just kept giving her more that night Fuu,Namine,and Kairi were all dressed to go to the had a pink dress Namine had a yellow dress and Fuu had a green personally thought they were all too bright but at least they got to go. "Mother I finished all the chores may I have my invitation now"Xion begged. "We have more chores for you so it looks like you won't be needing his"Namine said throwing the invitation into the fire before she left followed by Kairi and Fuu. Xion rushed to save the burning invitation from the fire. She looked at the singed invitation and started to cry. "Please don't cry my child"a voice said. "Who's there"Xion asked looking up but still crying. "My name is Aqua I am your fairy godmother and I am here to help you get ready for the ball"Aqua said. "But I have work to do my stepmother said I can't go and I have no way of getting there"Xion said. Aqua didn't answer she just brought a tomato from the nearby field and Boomer Xion's cat. The tomato turned into a carriage and Boomer turned into a horse. Then Aqua pointed her wand at Xion and turned Xion's rags into a beautiful blue and black dress. "Thank you its beautiful"Xion said twirling around in her dress."Wait I almost forgot you need shoes"Aqua said giving Xion some heels. "I'm not trying to be rude but do you have any other shoes I can't really walk in heels"Xion said slightly embarrassed. "Are these ok"Aqua said giving Xion some black flats. "Yes thank you"Xion said getting into the carriage. "Wait I almost forgot the spell ends at midnight"Aqua said before disappearing. After she left Xion got in the carriage and rode to the ball.

* * *

At the ball prince Vanitas was bored out of his one there was worth his girls were all to clingy and snoby. Especially the Kairi girl Vanitas couldn't escape her. "Hey Vanny I found you if I didn't know any better I would think your trying to avoid me"Kairi said clinging to Vanitas's arm. 'My name is Vanitas not Vanny"Vanitas said trying to keep his temper in check. Why did his father insist on having this he would never find a bride here. Then a beautiful girl walked in. She didn't have on a bright colored dress on like the other girls hers was a beautiful black and blue.

* * *

When she walked into the room all eyes were on her and she was a little nervous why had they stopped what they were doing to look at her did she look funny? Then she saw the whole reason she was here. She saw prince Vanitas and he saw her. "Hello your highness"Xion said bowing. "Hello would you like to dance"Vanitas asked. "Sure" she said. Then they danced for hours. Then Xion heard the clock chime twelve. "O no I must go"Xion said running away. "Wait come back" Vanitas yelled chasing after her. Xion ran but instead of dropping her shoe she fell. She laid on the ground now in her rags. "Why do I always have to be so clumsy" Xion thought. "Miss where are you"Vanitas yelled. "I can't let prince Vanitas see me like this"Xion tried to get up but her ankle hurt. "There you are I have been looking for you why did you run away"Vanitas asked. "Because at midnight the spell is broken and I turn into a peasant again"Xion said looking away from Vanitas. "I don't care if your a peasant I like you for you"Vanitas said. "Xion how did you get here and what are you doing around my future husband"Kairi said. "Don't talk to my future wife like that"Vanitas said. "Wife"Fuu and Xion said at the same time. "Yes if she will have me"Vanitas said. "Yes of course"Xion said. After she said this he picked her up and carried her back to the casle. This was the happiest moment of her life and she not only got to dance with the prince she was now going to be married to him.

* * *

Well that's the end I hope yall liked it please review :) I also want you to know I have nothing against Fuu,Kairi,or Namine I just needed the evil stepmother and stepsisters.


End file.
